


誘惑關係

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 葛雷夫買下一個新男僕。喔、是的，一個莫魔。





	誘惑關係

這一切的發展都來得太迅速，宛如一場夏季陣雨，卻沒有讓人呼吸的空間。  
約翰克制自己不要太直接瞪視回身關上大門的男人，試著把緊張汗濕的手藏在身體和牆壁之間。

他不確定現在是不是該上前幫忙脫下大衣——自他進入莊園後這種猶豫從未出現過，此時則像蜘蛛爬過鎖骨一樣發顫——如果對方真是巫師，那他的舉動無疑是錦上添花，搞不好還會惹人嫌惡。

在葛雷夫還未轉頭用靜待探詢的眼神望向他以前，約翰仍是如此想的，想像自己忽然在世間顯得多餘。  
「……我很抱歉。」  
快速靠近兩小時前用五個金幣向男爵買下、使他免於被綁上橡樹毆打致死的人，早已訓練純熟的思緒立刻從麻繩粗糙刺鼻的塵土味躍向帶有體溫的高級羊絨，鼻尖則是雪茄、鼠尾草的氣息。  
眼前的人不抽雪茄，迅速環視客廳的直覺令約翰十分肯定，因此那無疑是種懂得呈現、比擬自身格調的品味。  
葛雷夫的微笑不甚在意，放鬆肩頸讓身後的人沿著雙臂摸索卸下裝扮，等待重量消失後動了動長途造成的僵硬。

「您要先洗個澡嗎……先生？」  
這個動作他很熟悉，包含接下來他該處理的瑣碎。但他不確定自己是不是真的想說這句話。  
解開袖扣的男巫沒有即刻回應，只有略為抬起眉角劃過持著羊絨大衣僵硬半身的男人，翻起袖口時露出若有似無的笑，「可以晚點。我想先吃點晚餐，好嗎？約翰。」  
這也是魔法嗎？沿背脊遊走撫觸的音頻累積在耳下、頸側的肌肉，帶點熱度卻更像有處被人嗅聞著。  
「好的，先生。」他只能這麼回答，不管是因一無所知還是反射習慣。  
「廚房裡有所有你需要的，自己去吧。」抬手朝門廊另一頭指，葛雷夫自己開始解下領針和領帶，「我就在客廳，你可以隨時找到我。」  
「謝謝您，先生。」  
帶有命令性質的動作如同解開枷鎖的鑰匙，約翰低下頭，恨不得跳過該有的鞠躬，奔跑躲進他根本搞不清方向的建築。  
又一聲親切微啞的呼喚，拉住他的腳踝，「你在前一個家庭裡，是怎麼呼喚男爵的？」  
「『主人』，先生。僕人們都是這麼稱呼。」  
就像是個陷阱，布滿荊棘的洞口彼方站著蘊含滿足笑意，看約翰急急忙忙收回目光、草草欠身離開走廊。  
「那是個好稱呼」，隱隱約約，上揚語尾還緊追在竄逃的獵物背後。

「晚餐好了……主人。」  
交叉雙腿坐在火爐前的人收起報紙，帶有讚賞意味的眼神挑了點疑問，「比我想像中的快——我聽說莫魔料理的烹飪方式很複雜。」  
謹慎消化從未聽過的詞彙，稍微自然地側過身等葛雷夫經過，微垂頭要跟上時，那道背影又成了正面。  
「一起來吃，別自己離開，」幾乎相觸的距離反而感受不到那股壓力，平淡地略過眼前，「明天我再請人來替你做幾套新衣，做好前先穿我的。」  
「那樣、不行……！」急促收緊的眉、自上馬車後第一次洩漏情緒，約翰語帶警戒收起下巴。  
「為什麼不行？」搶先一步截住鑽出窩巢的麟羽，不著痕跡收攏掌心，「我的房子，我的規矩。」  
「那不符合禮儀，對您的身分會有影響。」  
試圖製造的僵持不消彈指便破散於低沉柔緩的笑聲裡，撲向顏面的蜜味又更濃厚些，還有那隻忽然順過下巴扳起顎的長指。  
「不顧暴露的危險，帶著一個莫魔回家……我早就有失『身分』了，約翰，」一絲幽光閃現後徐徐掠向每一寸肌膚，輕、卻深入心臟的語調緩緩纏繞，「告訴我，這會有損你對主人的忠誠嗎，嗯？」  
伊甸園的蛇語是不是也魅惑如此，約翰眼前漸漸浮現男爵夾帶憤怒想要拒絕金幣的臉，還有那眼回過沾滿厭棄噁心的皮鞭。被抽過的地方散發異樣熱癢，又一次，爬過肩背往他的耳中吐息。  
「我不敢，主人，」他該這樣回答，沒錯，「您是我的主人，我服從您。」


End file.
